Centrum Społeczności:Katalog
Ta strona służy do zamieszczania krótkich opisów poszczególnych wikii. Możesz tutaj opisać każdy projekt znajdujący się na serwerach Wikii z wyjątkiem projektów bardzo małych (poniżej 25 artykułów - nie dotyczy stron technicznych) lub łamiących podstawowe zasady (wulgarne nazwy, obraźliwa tematyka, itd.). Opis powinien składać się z kilku zdań i w dość dokładny i neutralny sposób opisywać tematykę danej wikii. Opisy segregujemy alfabetycznie. ---- A * AC/DC Wiki — polska i największa encyklopedia na temat zespołu hard rockowego AC/DC. Znajdziesz tutaj wszystko, co związane z AC/DC – począwszy od poszczególnych muzyków, skończywszy na tekstach utworów. * Acheron Wiki - encyklopedia w całości poświęcona oryginalnej sadze filmów o Obcym. Opisy postaci, broni, technologii oraz samego Xenomorpha. * Animanga Wiki — wszystko o twoich ulubionych seriach anime. * ATOM: Alpha Teens On Machines Wiki - polska wiki poświęcona francuskiemu serialowi animowanemu "ATOM: Alpha Teens On Machines". * Auta Wiki — Jest to wolna encyklopedja poświęcona sadze filmów disney'a Auta * Autobusy Warszawskie Wiki '- jest to wolna encyklopedia o Warszawskich Autobusach * 'Awatar Wiki - polska wiki poświęcona serialowi animowanemu "Awatar Legenda Aanga" i "Awatar Legenda Kory". B * Baki The Grappler Wiki - polska wiki poświęcona mandze i anime z serii "Baki The Grappler". * Bakugan Fan Fiction Wiki — nie czekaj, wymyśl własne przygody Młodych Wojowników! * Bakugan Wiki — wikia poświęcona serii Bakugan. Znajdziesz tam wszystkie postacie, bakugany, odcinki i wiele więcej informacji. * Bakuman Wiki — wikia poświęcona serii Bakuman. Znajdziesz tam opisy postaci, mang i anime z serii. * Barbie Wiki — polska wiki o najpopularniejszej lalce na świecie – Barbie! * Ben 10 Wiki '— to polska baza danych poświęcona całkowicie kreskówce Ben 10 i wszystkich jego squelach. Znajdują się tam opisy postaci, kosmitów i wiele innych... * 'Bezsensopedia — humorystyczna encyklopedia. Znajdują się tam humorystyczne artykuły różnego typu — od zniekształconych opisów encyklopedycznych do zupełnych abstrakcji. Strona posiada również dział fikcja zawierający opisy planet wymyślonych przez użytkowników. W myśl regulaminu strony zabronione jest m.in. poruszanie tematów kontrowersyjnych. * Big Time Rush Wiki - wiki o serialu Nickelodeon "Big Time Rush" oraz o zespole o tej samej nazwie. * Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki — nie czekaj, wymyśl własny świat Bleacha! * Bleach Wiki — wikia, która jest poświęcona serii Bleach. Znajdziesz tam wszystkie postacie, lokacje, umiejętności i wiele więcej informacji. ** Bleach Zapytaj — masz pytanie? My mamy odpowiedź. * Bractwo Czarnego Sztyletu Wiki — wikia, która jest poświęcona wampirzej serii 'Bractwo czarnego sztyletu', amerykańskiej pisarki paranormal romance – J.R Ward. Znajdziesz tam opisy postaci, objaśnienia pojęć stosowanych w serii, opisy grup społecznych, kalendarium i więcej. * Budopedia — czyli szkoła na wesoło. Czytelnik znajdzie tutaj wszystko, co wiąże się z tą tematyką, od ludzi z nią związanych, przez rzeczy materialne, aż po szkolne absurdy. C * Call of Duty Wiki — polska wiki poświęcona serii gier komputerowych Call of Duty. * Cartoon Network Wiki — polska wiki poświęcona stacji "Cartoon Network" i wszystkim, co z nią związane. * Creepypasta Wiki — polska wiki poświęcona creepypastom (straszne historyjki krążące w internecie). * Crysis Wiki — wikia poświęcona serii gier komputerowych Crysis. * Czarny Lokaj Wiki — wikia poświęcona Kuroshitsuji i Kuroshitsuji II. Na stronie znajdziesz opisy postaci, miejsc, ciekawostki i dużo innych informacji oraz grafik. * Custom Star Wars Wiki - Wikia o fanowskich postaciach, miejscach i statkach z uniwersum Star Wars... D * Digimon Universe Wiki — wikia poświęcona uniwersum Digimonów. Znajdziesz tu artykuły o anime, mandze, grach wideo i karcianych, postaciach, terminologii i innych tematach związanych z Cyfrowymi Stworami. * Disk Wiki — wikia o wirtualnej świecie istniejącym w grze o nazwie Disk. * Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona wszystkiemu, co związane z serialem animowanym "Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster". * Don't Starve Wiki — encyklopedia zawierająca wszelkie informacje na temat gry "Don't Starve". * Dota 2 Wiki - wikia poświęcona grze o nazwie Dota 2. Znajdziesz tu artykuły o postaciach, o przedmiotach, itp. E * Elder Scrolls Wiki - jest to wiki poświęcona serii The Elder Scrolls. * Encyklopedia o Wielkiej Brytanii — encyklopedia poświęcona temu wyspowemu krajowi i jego mieszkańcom. * Encyklopedia Internetica — encyklopedia, której zadaniem jest dokumentacja kultury internetu. Fenomeny, memy, słownictwo, software, strony internetowe, subkultury, wydarzenia. * Equestria Girls Wiki - wiki poświęcona filmom MLP Equestria Girls oraz MLP EG: Rainbow Rocks. * Eragon Wiki — encyklopedia dotycząca książek i filmów Eragon. * Eureka Wiki — jest to wiki, która poświęcona jest anime Eureka Seven oraz Eureka Seven: AO. F * Fantasypedia — encyklopedia poświęcona fantasy i science fiction. * Fairy Tail Wiki — wikia poświęcona Anime i Mandze Fairy Tail * Fikcja Totalnej Porażki '''— wikia stworzona do pisania FanFick'ów z tematu Totalnej Porażki. *Fikcyjne księżniczki Wiki' — wiki na której możesz wymyślić księżniczkę! * 'Filmopedia' — encyklopedia poświęcona kinematografii. Wikia zawiera opisy m.in. filmów, seriali, twórców, bohaterów i elementów świata przedstawionego. Projekt posiada swoje odpowiedniki w kilku językach. * 'Filmy na YouTube wiki' — wikia która ma za zadanie zebrać w jednym miejscu filmy pełnometrażowe udostępnione na YouTube. * 'Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki' — wikia poświęcona anime Fullmetal Alchemist i Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. * 'Fullmetal Panic! Wiki' — jest to wiki poświęcona serii anime Fullmetal Panic!. * 'Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime Wiki' — jest to wiki poświęcona serii anime ''Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime. * Futurama Wiki — jest to wiki poświęcona popularnemu serialowi Futurama. G * galaktyczne simy wiki '— encyklopedia wiedzy o serii gier The Sims, opisująca wszystkie części gry, dodatki oraz wiele innych. rozwija się. * 'Gdańsk Wiki '— wikia poświęcona miejscowości Gdańsk. * 'Geografia — wolna encyklopedia o geografii. * Gothicpedia — największa encyklopedia zawierająca hasła dot. wszystkich gier i dodatków do nich z serii Gothic (a także wielu większych modyfikacji). Wikia posiada bardzo nowoczesny wygląd, rozbudowane forum, a także ma aktywnych administratorów i moderatorów pilnujących porządku (jak również różne ekipy/grupy, np. techniczna lub merytoryczna). Zebrane tu są informacje o postaciach, broniach, pancerzach, obiektach, miejscach, umiejętnościach, zadaniach etc. * Grand Theft Auto Wiki — jedna z największych polskojęzycznych wikii, poświęcona serii Grand Theft Auto. Znajdziesz tutaj solucje, opisy pojazdów, broni, postaci i wiele innych informacji na temat tej serii gier. * Grubizm Wiki - humorystyczna wiki na bazie której powstaje gra CRPG. * Gwiezdne Wrota Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona w pełni serii serialów, filmów, komiksów i książek o tematyce Gwiezdnych Wrót. H * Harry Potter Wiki — wiki o świecie Harry'ego Pottera stworzonym przez Joanne Rowling: książki, postacie, filmy, gry, ciekawostki. Musisz tam zajrzeć. * Hip Hop PL Wiki - polska wiki poświęcona polskiemu Hip Hopowi. Znajdziecie tu artykuły o artystach (raperzy, producenci muzyczni...), zespołach (Slums Attack, Paktofonika...) produkcjach (albumy, single...), gatunkach hip hopu (hardcore rap, horrorcore...) itd. Zapraszam! * Historiopedia - wiki poświęcona historii * Humorek na Wiki - wiki, na której można przeczytać: śmieszne artykuły, artykuły fikcyjne oraz artykuły pisane nie humorystycznie związane z informacjami na temat miejscowości, przedmiotów, miejsc. * Huntik Wiki — wikia, która mówi o serii Huntik, znajdują się tam informacje o postaciach, organizacjach, tytanach, zaklęciach oraz wielu innych rzeczach. I * Indiana Jones Wiki — encyklopedia na temat Indiany Jonesa. Znajdują się tu artykuły na temat zarówno filmów, jak i innych produkcji z cyklu (gry komputerowe, książki, komiksy). Encyklopedia posiada opisy poszczególnych produkcji, ich twórców oraz świata przedstawionego. * Informatyka — wolna encyklopedia o informatyce. J * Jak i Daxter Wiki '- Polska baza danych na temat serii gier Jak and Daxter. * 'Jak wytresować smoka Wiki '— polska baza danych na temat filmów, serialu i książek z serii ''Jak wytresować smoka. * Jak wytresować Smoka Club Wiki — polska baza danych na temat filmu i serialu Jak wytresować smoka, Jeźdźcy smoków, Jak Wytresować Smoka 2, Jak wytresować smoka 3 * '''Jedi Wiki — Szybko rozwijająca się wiki na temat Star Wars. Bo kto nie chciał mieć miecza świetlnego?! * Jessie Wiki - Wiki o serialu Disney Channel "Jessie". K * Karate Shoukoushi Kohinata Minoru Wiki - polska wiki poświęcona mandze "Karate Shoukoushi Kohinata Minoru" (KSKM). * Kiełbasa Wiki - humorystyczna encyklopedia o kiełbasie i rzeczach z nią związanych. * Kiepscy Wiki — wiki na temat serialu Świat według Kiepskich. * Krypta — wikia poświęcona serii gier komputerowych Fallout. * Książkopedia - wikia będąca wikiowym katalogiem książek L * Lanfeust z Troy — wikia o francuskich seriach komiksowych, rozgrywających się w świecie Troy. Należą do nich Lanfeust z Troy, Trolle z Troy i Lanfeust w kosmosie. *'Legopedia' — największa w języku polskim internetowa encyklopedia o wszystkim co związane jest z firmą LEGO®. Każdy może tutaj znaleźć informacje na temat zestawów, serii, (mini)figurek, postaci i światów z filmów i książek LEGO, gier, projektantów i historii firmy LEGO. Ponadto na Legopedii działa forum na którym można podyskutować o nowych zestawach czy ostatnim odcinku, któregoś z seriali LEGO. * Lego Space Wiki — wiki poświęcona lego space która jest odnawiana w różnych seriach.np.mars mission czy space police.pierwsze lego z tej serii pojawiło się w 1978 a te najnowsze w 2011. wejdz edytuj i twórz to początek wiki więc pomóż jej się budować. * Little Fighter Wiki - Jest to internetowa encyklopedia traktująca o grze Little Fighter i wszystkim co z nią związane. * LocoRoco Wiki - wiki poświęcona serii gier LocoRoco. * M jak miłość Wiki - wiki poświęcona polskiemu serialowi pt. M jak miłość. M * M jak miłość Wiki - wiki poświęcona polskiemu serialowi pt. M jak miłość. * Machinima Gothic Wiki — Machinima Gothic Wiki traktuje o filmach, serialach, reżyserach i postaciach z polskiej machinimy gier z serii Gothic. Możesz tu się dowiedzieć coś o reżyserach machinimy w grze Gothic i ich seriach, lub coś o nich napisać. * Madagaskar Wiki — wikia o filmie Madagaskar i serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru. Pomóż ją rozbudować! * Massive Assault Wiki - Jest to wolna encyklopedia na temat sagi gier Massive Assault * Metal Wiki – wszystko o heavy metalu! * Metroid Wiki — wszystko o serii gry Metroid! * Miejskie legendy – wiki poświęcona miejskim legendom * Mixele Wiki - wiki poświęcona Mixelom, kreskówce lecącej na CN. * Mogilno Wiki — wikia o mieście położonym w województwie kujawsko-pomorskim * Monster High Wiki — Inforamcje o Monster High. Kto lubi potwory niech obejrzy na tej stronie odcinki. * Muzyka – wiki poświęcona muzyce * My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia Wiki — wiki poświęcona znanemu na całym świecie i lubianemu serialowi o kucykach. Poznaj bohaterów i ich świat. Obejrzyj odcinki i wysłuchaj piosenek. A to wszystko, korzystając jedynie z tej strony! N * Nadzdolni Wiki - wiki o serialu Disney Channel "Nadzdolni". * Narnia Wiki — encyklopedia dotycząca świata Narnii C. S. Lewisa. * Naruto Wiki — największa polska encyklopedia o Naruto. Znajdziesz w niej opisy postaci, gier, filmów, technik. Jak czegoś nie ma to zawsze możesz napisać. * Naruto Fanon Wiki — może masz ochotę na wymyślenie własnej postaci, techniki do Naruto. Jeśli tak, to zapraszamy na Naurot Fanon Wiki. * Nasza Forteca Wiki - wiki o grze z wymyślonych elementów * Naukowa Wiki — encyklopedia opisująca nauki ścisłe, jej odkrywców oraz doświadczenia naukowe. W tej encyklopedii można zamieszczać własne odkrycia, których prawdziwości można dowieść. * No Game, No Life Wiki — wiki o anime pt. No Game, No Life, opowiadająca o losach rodzeństwa żyjących w świecie, w którym można zdobyć wszystko za pomocą gry. * Nonsensopedia — polska encyklopedia humoru. O * Odlotowe Agentki Wiki! — Wiki o serialu "Odlotowe Agentki". Znajdziecie tak wszystko o tym serialu: agentów, przestępców itp. Zapraszamy do czytania. Na razie Wiki ta jest jeszcze w budowie, ale niedługo się to zmieni :) * Ogród Pemberly — wikia poświęcona jest angielskim pisarzom z XIX wieku, jak: William Blake, Lord Byron, Jane Austen, Charles Dickens, siostry Brontë i innym, a także wszystkiemu co działo się w ich czasach (na przestrzeni epoki regenji i epoki wiktoriańskiej). * Ogród Petenery — wikia poświęcona głównie wierszom i poezji współczesnej, gromadząca wolną twórczość własną i przekłady własne utworów będących w domenie publicznej. * One Piece Wiki - wikia poświęcona mandze i anime One Piece. Wikia w budowie, ale już jest wiele zalżąków na temat piratów, Marines., Diabelskich Owoców i nie tylko... pomóż ją rozbudować. * Polski Hip-Hop Wiki — encyklopedia o polskim hip-hopie. Polscy raperzy, zespoły, albumy, wytwórnie płytowe, a także najważniejsze aktualności ze świata hip-hopu. P * PlayStation Wiki – internetowa encyklopedia nt. wszystkiego, co związane z PlayStation. * Polska Wiki — encyklopedia omawiająca Polskę – od jej geografii, po historię i sport, aż do kultury, sztuki i nauki. * Power Rangers Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona klasycznemu serialu z dzieciństwa Power Rangers, gdzie możecie pisać własne opisy postaci, broni itp. * Poznańska Wiki — encyklopedia o Poznaniu pozwalająca poznać Poznań od nieco innej, bardziej osobistej, nieco tajemniczej strony. * PrePedia — encyklopedia na temat wszelki, młodsza siostra Wikipedii; gromadzi treści, które nie mogą zostać umieszczone w Wikipedii lub w jej projektach siostrzanych ze względu na obowiązujące tam zasady. * Przewodnik Wiki - przewodnik po najciekawszych miejscach w Polsce i na świecie! R *Rio Wiki - encyklopedia o filmie Rio i Rio 2 S * Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem Wiki — wika o grach z serii pt. Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem. * Sailor Moon Wiki — wikia o anime pt. Czarodziejka z Księżyca. *'Sferopedia' — encyklopedia poświęcona grze RPG Planescape. *'Skylanders Wiki' — polska baza danych poświęcona serii gier Skylander. * Simspedia — encyklopedia wiedzy o serii gier The Sims, opisująca wszystkie części gry, dodatki, także świat Simów: postacie, miasta oraz wiele innych. *'Shaman King Wiki' - polska wiki poświęcona anime oraz mandze "Shaman King". *'Sherlock Jak Wiki' - polska wiki poświęcona francusko-niemieckiej serii "Sherlock Jak". Znajdziecie w niej charakterystyki postaci, opisy odcinków, gadżetów i wiele więcej. * Sherwood Dungeon Wiki — lubisz gry MMORPG ?? A może już grałeś w Sherwood Dungeon lub inną grę firmy Maid Marian ? Jeśli tak, to ta wikia jest dla ciebie. * Slugterra Wiki — Slugterra Wiki jest to jedyna polskojęzyczna wiki zawierająca informacje o serialu Slugterra o istotach jakie tam żyją i innych informacjach. * Słodki Flirt Wiki — Wikia zrzeszająca fanów popularnej gry internetowej - Słodkiego Flirtu. Znajdziesz w niej przydatne informarcje, od solucji zaczynając, po opisach postaci kończąc. * Sonic Wiki — encyklopedia przedstawiająca superszybkiego niebieskiego jeża – Sonica oraz jego przyjaciół. * Sonic Fanon Wiki — fanon nt. jeża Sonica, w którym każdy może wymyślić swoją postać, opowiadanie, grę, itp. * SpellForce Wiki — encyklopedia na temat serii gier SpellForce oraz SpellForce 2. Seria gier obejmuje dwie pełne wersje gry oraz cztery dodatki, łącząc ze sobą cechy RPG, RTS oprawione o ciekawą i wciągającą historię. * Stick World Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona Stickmanom. Można wymyślać własne historie, Stickmanów, pojazdy, firmy i wiele więcej... * Street Fighter Wiki - polska wiki poświęcona znanej serii gier "Street Fighter". * Sword Art Online Wiki — wiki o popularnej powieści, anime i mandze Sword Art Online. * Sycowska Wiki - encyklopedia poświęcona małej miejscowości w wojewódzkie dolnośląskim. * Szczury laboratoryjne Wiki - Wiki o serialu Disney XD "Szczury laboratoryjne". * Śródziemie Wiki, wcześniej Władca Pierścieni Wiki — wiki o fantastycznym świecie J.R.R Tolkiena. * Świat Dysku Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona cyklowi książek fantasy z serii Świata Dysku Terry`ego Pratchetta oraz wszystkiemu co jest z nim związane (komiksy, gry). T * Taniec rządzi Wiki - Wiki o serialu Disney Channel "Taniec rządzi" * Tajemnice Kosmosu Wiki - wiki na której w łatwy sposób dowiesz się o Kosmosie. * Thorgal Wiki — wiki poświęcona kultowemu komiksowi o przygodach Thorgala Aegirssona i jego rodziny. * T-Mobile Ekstraklasa Wiki — wszystkie informacje na temat zawodników, klubów, meczów, stadionów i wiele, wiele więcej znajdziesz właśnie tutaj! Zapraszamy! * Tomkopedia - wiki poświęcona serii książek Alfreda Szklarskiego o przygodach Tomka Wilmowskiego. * Toriko Wiki — wiki poświęcona serii Toriko. * Transformers Movieverse Wiki - encyklopedia poświęcona filmowej trylogii Transformers. * Truskawkowe Ciastko Wiki - encyklopedia wiedzy poświęcona animowanemu serialowi "Truskawkowe Ciastko: Niezwykłe Przygody". Pomóż nam się rozwijać! * Tunelepedia — encyklopedia poświęcona serii książek "Tunele". Opisuje postacie, wydarzenia, lokacje i inne elementy świata przedstawionego. * Tworzenie Logo Wiki — Potrzebujesz logo, skórkę lub ikonę? Napisz do nas! V * Valve Wiki — wiki poświęcona wszystkiemu, co jest związane z firmą Valve, która stworzyła wiele świetnych gier! * Wakfu Wiki — jest to wiki poświęcona serii Wakfu, Studia Ankama Animations, na wiki znajdują się zagadnienia związane z tą serią. * Wiki Trzech Detektywów — wszystkich fanów książek detektywistycznych zapraszamy, do edytowania naszej wikii o słynnej serii, zwanej Przygody Trzech Detektywów. W * Wiek Dziewiętnasty Wiki - Encyklopedia wiedzy o XIX wieku. Jeśli chcesz przenieść się w czasie- trafiłeś w dobre miejsce! * Wiki Cyberiada — encyklopedia poświęcona "Cyberiadzie" i "Bajkom robotów" Stanisława Lema. * Wiki Da Vinci — encyklopedia poświęcona życiu, twórczości oraz wpływie na kulturę Leonarda da Vinci oraz ludzi, z którymi miał do czynienia. * Wiki Uzbrojenie — wiki poświęcona uzbrojeniu i militariom. * Wiki Wszechświat — wiki o całym wszechświecie. * Wojnopedia - wiki o wszystkim, co związane z wojną. *'Winx Club Wiki' - wiki zbierająca informacje o włosko-amerykańskiej serii anime pt. Klub Winx. Z * Z Kopyta PL Wiki - wiki o serialu Disney XD "Z Kopyta". * Zmierzch Wiki - encyklopedia serii książek Zmierzch * Zwiadowcy Wiki - encyklopedia serii książek Zwiadowcy Johna Flanagana